


Behight & Oath

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), Inspired by Fanart, M/M, S-Support (Fire Emblem), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: This the day of the Final Battle, the one changing the Fate of Fódlan. And Byleth has to decide to whom they would gave their Ring.A hard decision?Or maybe an easy one...
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Behight & Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday, I got a huge insomnia and I couldn't stop thinking about that amazing art from @Lumilotte (=> https://twitter.com/lumilotte/status/1225630261959970817 <=) so when I finally managed to sleep (and then work a bit) I knew I just had to write about it!! Because it made my insomnia so easier. They are just so in love and beautiful and Lumilotte just made a masterpiece!!! I'm so weak for them!!  
> Please, go show love to Lumi!
> 
> Also, stay hydrated and safe on those tough time!!!  
> You're all awesome!!!

Soon a big battle to come.

The Kingdom against the Empire. A fight that should have come years before. For them who always loved every of their students, this was the worst. How much blood had streamed on their hands? They believed the blood of their father was the worst but… every students were like children to them and they had seen so many children die, giving the last blow or, worse, seeing their children kill each other.

For peace?

How peace could even be a thing when Fódlan’s ground was filled with blood and when the plantations were feed with corpses?

They didn’t want that.

But they couldn’t make anything else…

Byleth was there, in front of their parents’ grave. They have put their father with the remaining of their mother, or what Rhea said was the remaining…

And now…

In their palm, there was the precious ring of their father.

They were supposed to give it to the one. The Only One. The one who would share their life forever.

But… who?

Who could only take this role?

Who would be able to support the void in their heart, the questions, the sorrow…

Byleth looked the grave and then the ring.

As the Sun was shining in the jewels, making sparkle blue all around, as Byleth was thinking they will come back from War pretty much for the time of the Ball. That Day when the Goddess Tower became so important. They remembered again how they walked around this place, hoping someone could love them as they were…

Back this time, it seemed impossible and now, if someone deserved this ring…

Sylvain.

The day of the fight arrived. Too soon.

Even if Dimitri had found back his nerves, and had wanted to make peace with Edelgard, it was too late. The bad had been done and in his gut, Dimitri still wanted to make fall her head. He couldn’t believe Cornelia’s words, couldn’t believe Edelgard wasn’t a part in all this misery… Couldn’t close his eyes on the deaths she brought in her desire to do ‘better’. Felix would throw in his face that he was just a Boar that had made stream so much blood out of his madness and he would be right. But Felix… Felix had his waist open, the blood flooding from his wound.

He was the Shield of the Kingdom.

And without the last Blaiddyd, there would be no Kingdom anymore.

Dimitri would have loved to slap him and put back his mind at the correct place, very ironic coming from him, but Felix knew what he was doing…

The Boar and the Professor… they have to reach Edelgard and destroy the Monster she became. It was his duty… it was the only thing he could do. He didn’t care if his shield was bloodier than his sword… He pressed his knees on the ground, pressing his hands on the ground, his fingers pushing into the mud as he called all his strength to send thunder and electricity in all the Castle of Enbarr, knocking out those who would resist, paralyzing, opening the path for Dimitri and their teacher…

“Felix!”

Blood touched Felix’s lips as he coughed.

Passing through the arks of electricity, Sylvain joined him, falling by his side. His fingers immediately passed on his cheeks.

“Felix…”

“Go with… the Boar…” Felix whispered.

“I don’t let you alone!”

“It’s fine… I did what… I had to… I played… my part,” he whispered.

“How…” Sylvain’s jaw clenched hard. “How dare you telling me I’m a reckless fool when you are the most reckless fool I never saw!” he spat.

He grabbed his hand. The electric shock made him growl and cough of pain. It just happened less than a second, his armor grabbing the electricity and drawing sigil on it. Just less than a second because Felix stopped his magic at this exact second, watching him with horror and panic. And then his magic moved out his hand, but this time, healing.

Sylvian hiccupped and pressed his forehead against him.

“Sylvain…” Blood was still streaming from Felix’s wound. “It is my duty. I’m the Shield of Faerghus… Faerghus must live. The Boar must live… It is for the sake of our folks… When it will be over, you…”

“No. I don’t care if it’s for the sake of Faerghus! Winning this War would have no sense if you die here! This War would be senseless if you’re not by our side… by my side when it’s over…”

Felix’s hand twitched.

“Very well…” he whispered. “Put your hand… here.”

The young Fraldarius took his hand to move it to the wound, make it press on it. He hadn’t the strength anymore to do it.

And if he survived to this…

Perhaps it was Fate?

Sylvain moved his hand, pressing as much as he could and bringing him in his arms on the same time.

Felix realized no one had approached them. Why?

They were easy prey and for a moment, he really was the barrier that prevented people to reach Dimitri. Taking blow for him, using his electricity to the point his arms were now covered of burns, giving more than he had… But no one was coming. Not even trying…

His brown eyes brushed the ground and he noticed blueish colors. As his eyes followed the curves, he recognized the so cursed Crest of Gautier. It wasn’t a Crest made to protect, it was a Lance, something only dedicated to attack, destroy and yet… it was protecting.

Because it was what Sylvain wished the most…

The battle had been won in a fever, and after it had been Mayhem. They had to heal those they could heal; enthrone Dimitri; make sure they could handle the whole country of Fódlan; try to have accords with Brigid since their whole royal family died while the War. And plus, with every regions now belonging to the Faerghus Royalty while most of the Nobles Family not able to pursue, they had to fix this. And what about Rhea and the whole Church?

Byleth had correctly counted the time before coming back to Garreg Mach.

Too well, perhaps.

Should they push that on Sothis’ power?

If the Monastery was still holding classes, they would prepare themselves for a Ball. If the Monastery was still holding classes, teenagers and young adults would press themselves to be pretty for the dances or find how to sneak out on the Goddess Tower for promising eternal vows to their favorite…

Perhaps the same who they would have offered white roses?

Or would offer chocolate later?

Or…

To be honest, Byleth hoped being able to reopen the Monastery as a school. Taking care of teenagers year after year promised to be very difficult because the mere idea of seeing them leave for their grounds was pinching their heart. But hopefully, next year wouldn’t be full of betrayal, complots and people dying without them being able to do anything. It just should be… beating some bandits here and there, helping those you could.

Hopefully?

“Hey, hey, professor?”

Byleth turned their head toward Sylvain who walked, wearing his armor.

For more than two weeks, he was very casual but he was coming there officially, in the name of the Gautier and as one of the Best Knight of the King itself. He couldn’t just arrive in a wide open shirt and old pant…

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. It is very important.”

“You sure I’m your man?” Sylvain smirked.

“Yes. More than never.”

Coming at him, Byleth opened the hand to show the ring they were holding since… one or two hours perhaps? The jewel was so damp, to be honest.

“Sylvain, I would like you to accept this ring,” they said.

Sylvian stared it, the soft blue shining and darting sparkles all around.

“Alright,” he replied. “I’m not sure I can be a good husband for you. You know what I am. You are certainly horrified about what I could do, who I could court when you would have your back turned to me. But I won’t. I swear. I would… blind myself so you would be sure I will never look someone else. And if you still doubt, just lock me in a tower, I will be yours and yours only…”

“You…” Byleth frowned. “Have you seen Manuela lately?”

“Professor Manuela? No. Is she fine? Do you want me to avoid her because I…”

“I would like you to go see her. You need to be healed, Sylvain! Have you even listened to yourself?”

“Would you ever trust me?” Sylvain asked with serious. “As your husband… Me, Sylvain José Gautier who seduces ten ladies by day and got slapped by twenty…”

“I don’t want to marry you.” Byleth moved the ring under his nose. “I want you to borrow this to me and to go see the one you love today. Give me back the Ring after. It’s important to me.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m no longer your professor, Sylvain. I’m your friend. As a friend, I can’t see you suffer. Confess.”

“No,” Sylvain said.

“Why?”

“I can’t. That’s not how it works.” He snickered. “You see… That’s why I hate you, I envy you… I wish I can be you. You have lived far away from the reality for so long… I can’t marry who I want just because I want it. Rules are not like that.”

“Your best friend rules over the whole Kingdom…”

“My best friend will pretend he doesn’t have a dukedom to take care of… Oh. You mean Dima. Well, yes.”

“And I rules over the Church. We will fix that for you.” Byleth closed their eyes, still holding out the ring. “Twenty-five years of suffering is enough. You deserve a bit of happiness.”

Sylvain stared the jewel.

“And if I get a ‘No’?” he whispered.

“And if you get a ‘Yes’?” Byleth replied.

Sylvain’s fingers were shivering as he approached them from the ring. He brushed it and accepted it, finally.

“Thank you… I will take care of it.”

In his room, Felix was putting his clothes and belonging in his suitcases. He would install his swords at his waist and it would be perfect. His waist was still in a pretty bad shape and despite magic and correct care, he had to be cautious so he wouldn’t risk anything. The flesh was sensitive, the mark frightening.

In a few minutes, he would give his baggage to someone and take a carriage. And then… he would be the Duke Fraldarius, Shield and Sword of Faerghus and one of the adviser of the King.

He wasn’t ready for that.

He wasn’t made for that.

Damn…

What should he do now?

Run away?

Perhaps he should just run away, take the Sword, becoming a Mercenary…

Yes, he should do that. Bye-bye life of Noble. Ingrid or Sylvain would repair the damages. Ingrid probably… He needed to leave without letting a single address because if Ingrid found it…

Knocks at the door forced him to turn his head toward it.

Damn, she was fast to find out what problems they might bring…

“Yes?”

The door opened on a Church’s Monk. A pretty girl, Sylvain would say.

“Sir Fraldarius… I mean, Your Grace Fraldarius.” She bowed. “You are awaited at the Goddess Tower. A meeting extremely important.”

“Who wants to see me?”

“Please, they would like to see you before the Night fall.”

Felix’s clenched the teeth and groaned.

Who the hell wanted to disturb him now? He just wanted to leave… to Freedom or to Chore, he didn’t know yet…

He didn’t know anymore.

Believing it was Ingrid had pinched his heart because he couldn’t do that to her. And yet…

He waited for the Monk to leave and not left soon after. He quitted the dormitories, crossed the Monastery, then the bridge leading to the Church part and walked to the Goddess Tower.

The night was already announcing itself, asking the Sun to disappear. The clouds were colored in yellow and red colors, sometimes a bit pink as the sky was adorning itself with the most beautiful orange, and red, colors.

For once, it was a good red…

Someone was waiting on the tower, looking the beautiful landscape. Perhaps for the last time.

Felix didn’t need him to turn toward him. He could recognize the hair so bright and the clothes. He smirked when realizing he was wearing his Knight-Soldier clothes as well. And then lose it because he realized he hadn’t taken any weapon with him. What an idiot…

Not that he would need it against Sylvain…

“Sylvain?” he called.

The future Margrave turned his head to him and smiled.

“Felix!”

“You wanted something?”

“You come back in the Dukedom?” Sylvain asked.

Good question…

“Probably? You go back home?”

“Yes… Or no.” He rubbed his neck. “I thought I could go in Sreng… the situation with them must change…”

Felix watched him. He didn’t expect that from him. But he was proud of him. Really. And he realized how much the years had changed them. He was so used to be all the time with Sylvain, he had the tendency to forget… he was a man now.

And yet, when he watched him, he still could see everything. The genuine smile, the marks of the past, the horror… the real smiles full of love and confidence, the strength…

“Is that all?” Felix asked, coming back to reality.

“No.” Sylvain turned toward him. “You remember that child promise?”

“If I wanted to forget it, you would remember it to me by force so…”

“It is just so important to me,” Sylvain explained in a sorry tone. “Without it, I wouldn’t be there anymore…” Sylvain approached him. “You know where we are, isn’t it?”

Felix nodded.

“They said, if you make a pledge to the Goddess, here, she will grant you this wish and join your Fate with the other until the end of time…”

“I truly can't believe the Goddess has something else to do. Or this would explain why we struggle so much with this War…” Felix groaned.

“Felix?”

“Yes?”

“I would like to ask you to vow our promise again. As a pledge to the Goddess. That she would intertwine our Destiny until the very last day.”

“Sylvain?” Felix hiccupped.

“I told you… without the promise, I wouldn’t be there anymore. It made me lives, every day. Through the memories, through the abuses, through the sorrow… You made me live.” He was just next to him now, the sky turning purple with still pink here and there, some Stars trying to show the edge of their nose. “Every day. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t…”

Felix stared him, his heart racing in his chest, his throat sore, so dry suddenly…

“It’s not a thread. I’m not saying to you ‘say yes or I will jump’. You can say ‘no’. Please, I beg you to say ‘no’ if I make you uncomfortable. I will keep living for you… You’re the only one I see, your mere presence is shining my life and I refuse to put my death on your shoulders. You mourned enough and I will make sure that _never_ you will have to mourn me. I will die after you, I swear…” Sylvain put a knee on the floor, metal of his armor clicking around. “But, please, would you marry me?” he asked, showing Byleth’s ring.

Felix moved his hands, his fingers passing along his neck. For a second, Sylvain wondered if he would choke him. He would be able too. Just because he was saying shitty things.

But he was looking Felix and… he never saw him smile in such a bright way. And he felt the soft kiss of his forehead against his.

“I could die to protect the country, to protect that Dimi-Boar but, Sylvain, I will live. I will face every day for you as long as you promise me we will die at the exact same second. I refuse to hurt you.” He pressed his lips against his as he wished to do it since so long… A crybaby five years old already wanted it so bad, when he took his hand to play. When he asked shyly a fake wedding. When they promised each other live… He only felt good in his arms. “I only want your happiness.”

“You’re making me the happiest man ever!” Sylvain swore, getting up as he lifted him.

Felix couldn’t help a little scream of surprise as Sylvain made him swirl in the airs. He closed his arms around his shoulders, his legs around his waist and just laughed, filled with bliss, feeling his arms around him. Sylvain was laughing too, smiling like he never allowed himself to.

At this second, he was feeling real happiness.

And every day would be filled with happiness. As long as he would be with Felix, would hold him, would touch him, look at him, think at him…

He was more than thrilled to know what life promised to Sylvain José Fraldarius.

“I love you,” Felix whispered.

“I love you,” Sylvain replied, in mirth.


End file.
